


without a friend

by Cicadaemon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicadaemon/pseuds/Cicadaemon
Summary: The Mandalorian denies what he feels.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Paz Vizsla, The Mandalorian/Paz Vizlsa
Comments: 28
Kudos: 230





	without a friend

He didn’t really have any sort of feelings for Paz Vizla.

As was their way, the Mandalorians saw one another not just as comrades, but as a family. Honour and tradition dictated that their bonds be close and their loyalty never wavering. But he could make an exception for Paz. They had never gotten along, even before everything. Where Din had indifference, Paz was filled with fight.

Indifference and fight had nothing here now. That nothing was but a sense of urgency as they rutted together, Paz’s gloved hand wrapped around their cocks.

Through his mouthpiece, Paz moans with no shame, and he finds the flame in his gut swelter. He doesn’t understand it, why this turns him on as much as it does. He doesn’t understand why he keeps going back, even after everything. Least of all he can’t understand why Paz goes to him. This man who is filled with fight and is everything the truest Mandalorian would honour should go for him; the one he deemed a coward.

But it doesn’t matter. There was nothing there as Din found himself spilling over and near on collapsing onto Paz’s chest. It’s the first time he lets a moan out; a poor strangled thing that would of left him embarrassed if his head wasn’t spinning.

He doesn’t know if Paz reaches his own climax, but he knocks his helmet against Dyn’s as he starts to come to once more.

There is no ceremony as they fix themselves, and Paz leaves him wordlessly. There is no acknowledgement of what they had just done, or the emptiness that Din feels at the idea of him leaving. He wonders for a moment if Paz feels it too, but before he can even dare to ask, the man is gone, and he is alone.

So, he tells himself he has no feelings for Paz Vizla.

**Author's Note:**

> I am without shame and was shipping them within seconds. Mando is gay I'm sorry ladies.
> 
> cicadaemon.tumblr


End file.
